


Bleach: It all begins

by MiTcH_67



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTcH_67/pseuds/MiTcH_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Ania lived a completley normal life until they discovered their friend Mitch was a shinigami, now they'll be plunged headfirst into the world of the shinigami as their lives are changed forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach: It all begins

“Oh for the love of God can this day get any more boring for me” Mitch moaned as he slumped onto a pile of bark in the bush reserve. Standing at 6 foot tall with an athletic build to his body he fancied himself as somewhat of a decent looker. His fingers ran through his blonde hair while he rolled his bright blue eyes upon seeing a girl emerge before him hands on hips with a look of disappointment on her face.

“For once in your life could you actually try at school sheesh” the girl said before raising both arms in a shrug “Hey it’s not my fault if this stuff bores me Ania come on give me a break” he said before jumping to his feet and walking towards her. In terms of girls in the year Ania had to be one of the top 5 attractive ones at least in Mitch’s books, she had long blonde hair flowing down to the bottom of her head with a very voluptuous figure for height which was about up to Mitch’s arms. He had always found that cute because he got to look down at her, although he preferred it was that way since he didn’t want those sky blue eyes of her piercing holes through him. Sure they were amazing almost like the ocean so beautiful to look at but can turn deadly in the blink of an eye

“I swear you’re smarter than you give yourself credit for so try harder idiot” and with that she reached up and slapped Mitch across the back of the head. “Alright alright sheesh I’ll try harder from now on your highness, now if you’ll excuse me I see some nice ladies sun baking on the oval so I’m off to have a chat to them”. Bolting off towards them with a look of glee in his eyes Ania could only shake her head and sigh, turning back around she had the footsteps of someone approaching from behind “Honestly I wonder how many women Mitch could actually try to pick up in one day”.  
“If he spent as much effort studying as he did trying to pick up women he’d do pretty damn good Tom” Ania said walking over to Tom as they both sat down on the bench together. Tom was about Mitch’s height but was darker and slightly thinner with black shaggy hair that covered part of his face and brown eyes.

 

They sat there watching Mitch for a bit but released it was pointless as he was attempting to impress them by doing hand stand pushups. “So what’s on your agenda for the weekend then” Tom said as Ania sighed “Well the usual just going to be studying” leaning forward she rested her hands on her head tired from the lack of sleep she missed out on. “Man I’m pretty sure you’ve done enough to last you another year learn to take a break once in awhile.

Looking back they decided to see what stunt Mitch was pulling now as the ground began to shake violently almost like an earthquake had hit. Tom leapt to his feet in shock while Ania groggily rose from her stupor to see a strange blurry shadow race across the skies and land on the oval. “Hey Tom do you see that weird black blurry thing” she said pointing to where Mitch was standing as he looked across only to see the girls laying down but something didn’t seem right about Mitch he was standing up and looking tense as he pulled a phone from his pocket and quickly talked into it before slamming it shut and racing towards the exit of the school.

“So where the hell do you think Mitch goes to when he just runs out of school” Tom asked as he did notice on a few occasions he would always answer his cell phone and leave randomly. Ania wasn’t even listening as she was too busy watching the shadow on the oval soar off into the distance before finally coming to.

“Oh who knows with him perhaps he meets some lady out of school I just don’t know with him” this though had piqued Tom’s interest as he grabbed Ania by the hand and quickly dragged her off with him “Well come on we’ll go and find out just what mysteries he gets up to then.

Ania pulled back hesitating slightly as well she didn’t want to miss class but curiosity won in the end and eventually they had arrived at the front entrance only to find Mitch standing a few meters in front of them talking to the air. “Alright… so why is Mitch talking to no one” Tom asked turning to face Ania as she shrugged her shoulders “Well perhaps he has finally lost it and is seeing things or maybe there is someone hiding that we can’t see”. That weird shadowy blur she saw before on the oval though was standing right in front of Mitchell. “What is that thing and how come I can’t see it so clearly” she thought to herself not releasing her body had started to move without her slowly towards Mitch.

 

Reaching forward to try and grab and her Tom whispered out to her “Ania wait!!” but released she couldn’t hear him at all. “Shit this can’t be good” quickly he ran after her hoping Mitch or his unknown friend wouldn’t see or hear them. One false step though proved fatal as there was a loud snap and Tom looked down to notice he stepped on a large twig.

Mitch upon hearing the noise spun around to find Tom and Ania both standing there staring at him clueless while he had a look of sheer worry on his face. The strange shadow suddenly swept into motion darting for the sky and then something very weird happened to Mitch. One minute he was standing there normally and then suddenly he pressed a weird necklace he always wore to his chest as his body fell to the floor motionless but at the same time there was another version of him standing above the limp figure.

He wore a black kimono tied around the waist with a white band and on the back the kanji for 11 was plastered across it. At the side of his belt hung a katana that looked like it was on fire, bright vibrant flames danced off the hilt it was mesmerizing. Upon seeing Mitch fall to the floor Tom ran forward to see what was wrong but Ania grabbed him by the arm and yelled “NO LOOK OUT” just as he was pulled away a huge crater erupted in the ground.

Tom was unable to see what was going on but Ania now had clear sight of everything, Mitch had his sword drawn and was fighting the shadow which came into full view. It had the appearance of a colossal white owl, it’s feathers were huge and almost the size of a regular person while it’s talons looked like it could easily rake through steel easily. But the face though was the most terrifying thing it had a bright white mask with red stripes going vertically across it while a pair of bright red eyes flashed out.

“Do you see that thing” Ania asked Tom as she backed up slowly but Tom remained standing still oblivious to whatever the hell was freaking Ania out. Something in front of him was hazy and there was a faint black outline of something but it wasn’t really all that clear. “I see something but I can’t even make it out” he said squinting his eyes shut tightly trying to see. The outline though flashed away suddenly and he lost focus losing sight of it “Well it’s gone now” turning back to face Ania he found her eyes were darting about the place like she was viewing something moving incredibly fast, something that he couldn’t see at all.


End file.
